Sleepover
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: You should stay…if it does rain, you don't want to get caught in the storm."


_**Sleepover**_

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

The blond was frantic when he felt the fingers trail down his chest, as each finger unbuttoned one button. Leaving kisses and nips at the opened flesh. Leaning down and swatting his tongue over the nipple, bathing it with slow sweeps, blowing on it in between. Leaving licks and nips at the rosy pink buds that hardened at the expression of the cold.

Tamaki earned no response as he held back sounds from the raven-haired boy, who rose above him as the true king.  
_  
"It might storm tonight." Kyouya had begun typing over the keys on the keyboard. Letter after letter, his fingers flexing quickly._

"Hm?" The blond looked over.

"You should stay…if it does rain, you don't want to get caught in the storm."

Kyouya took the boy into his mouth, swallowing until he had taken in the whole length, and Tamaki was mewling within the sensation. He watched as the pink appendage slowly (with every sinful lick) traveled to unexplored domains. Watching as he bobbed his head up and down on the length, moans echoing out of the blond's throats.

Tamaki's spine electrified with the sinful touches, a gasp whispering upon him as he grabbed onto the raven hair, pulling as he sucked the tip, stroking the length with a free hand. Swirling his tongue around the head of his erection, taking it all back in.

He titled his head backwards, the feeling increasing until he thought he was going to explode. Higher and higher, the feeling intensifying until Tamaki found he was thrusting his hips up, trying to push his cock even deeper into the willing mouth.

Kyouya would lap up Tamaki's first climax over his skillful tongue, knowing how it must have felt like a liquid fire, which took over his body, engulfed it. A delicious wave of sweet agony that took Tamaki.  
_  
"Alright…" Tamaki lifted himself up from the floor. He had been staring out at the window, the baleful colors that looked him in the eyes, despising him._

"You can borrow what you want from me; I don't feel like bothering with a guest room. We can share my bed, it's big enough for two people."

He blushed silently. "Okay…"

The sudden sound of thunder filled the air, breaking through Tamaki's thoughts of silent preparation, where he would be sharing a bed…with this boy…who he's known for so long, and thought about for so long. How he and him both shared that secret infatuation.  
  
Then, the fun became when the clothes were taken off. Kyouya peeling away at his pajamas bottoms, revealing his tanned thighs, and his secret of not wearing underwear to bed. His shirt was lifted by Tamaki who was still in his daze of the climax, making Kyouya press against his lips gently.

Tamaki kissed back, opening his mouth slightly as Kyouya ran the tip of his tongue gently along the teen's lips, parting them further. He slipped his tongue inside, exploring the boy's mouth.

He pulled closer, making Tamaki gasp as their heated erections touched for the first time. The fallback making Kyouya shove his fingers into Tamaki's mouth.

"Suck…" A simple demand that brought Tamaki's tongue over the fingers that were inside of his mouth. Coaxing them with saliva as his tongue went in-between the fingers, scraping his teeth along the skin, sucking onto the tips.

Kyouya pulled his hand from Tamaki, pulling the blond's legs up as one finger touched at the entrance, before delving into the heat that waited for him. His dark eyes watched the blond as he pushed his head back to the pillow as he felt the finger pass the muscle. He pushed it in to the knuckle, hearing the seething of Tamaki's teeth before a second was eased into the body, carefully stretching. Not trying to hurt the once king.

Tamaki squirmed slightly when Kyouya stopped. He had been fantasizing again…about Tamaki. Times where he wanted to pound into the boy, and ever stop. A whine made him continue, a third joining the other. His fingers flexed, making the boy release a sound from his throat, moaning into Kyouya's mouth when he was kissed again, and the fingers were removed.

There was not even a question about this next part. When Tamaki felt the cock at his entrance, Kyouya grunting to push in, through the kiss. The muscles clenched, making the blond tight, even as Kyouya pushed pass the muscle, shuddering.  
_  
"Go-good night Kyouya…" Tamaki said timidly as he climbed into bed, covering his body to the shoulder. He couldn't watch the other man as he changed out of his everyday clothes._

"Goodnight..." 


End file.
